The Hat and Clog: Shinobi
by dragongodslayer7
Summary: Kisuke Urahara was know to be a genius in studying Chakra and Jutsu, but is believe to do more. He is sent to the ninja academy in order to become a shinobi. Can he become the "Genius shinobi", everyone can see he can become or fall into a snakes mouth?
**Hey guys it me, dragongodslayer7. I want to make this Naruto and Bleach crossover. For my favorite character Kisuke Urahara. I'll see what other character of bleach I put in. But for now here the first chapter.**

… **.**

Kisuke Urahara was genius, the lord hokage, Hiruzen, knew that for certain. He knew he would become a great shinobin. He and the six year old walk toward, the ninja academy.

"Hey, old man Hokage. You sure I should this?", Kisuke asked the hokage.

The old man smiled, "Of course, you can Kisuke. Go ahead now.".

Kisuke nodded and soon enter the academy, he was always studying chakra and how it work. The third Hokage and his father saw that, both of decided he would enter the academy. Kisuke really didn't have a interested in becoming a shinobi, but he knew it would help him in his research.

He found the room he was assigned to and enter, "Oh you must be Kisuke, right?". A Shinobi asked the six year old, Kisuke nodded.

"Oh, come in!", the blonde did what is instructor told him. He stood in front of the classroom, "Class this is our student Kisuke Urahara.", the blonde soon bow to the class.

A white hair boy eyes widen when he heard the boy's name, "Urahara, like Ketsueki Urahara!". Kisuke soon sat next to a girl with violet hair, he gave her a smiled. The girl only gave him a dirty look, he turn away from her still smiling awkwardly.

" _She scary_ ".

" _He's stupid_ ".

Brown haired girl smiled at them smile at the both of them, " They get along just fine.".

…

 **A few months later…**

Kisuke was ahead of his studies, only being match with Kakashi. He was able to make a lot of friends during his time, but also had rival. Her name was Anko Mitarashi, she was the girl who sat next to her.

She would always find a way to pick a fight with him, Kisuke would always try to find a way to get out of it. But, today was different, he needed to fight her no matter what. Since, it was a sparring match.

The two of them face each other, "Get ready to lose, you idiot?", Anko asked the blonde. Kisuke only ruffle his hair and smiled, "I guess so?".

She took a fight stance, also did Kisuke. Both waited for the instructor's command to began.

Kakashi, Asuma, Obito, Rin and Guy were watching which one of them would win, Kakashi focus on Kisuke, " _How strong are you Kisuke Urahara_.".

The instructor soon raised his hand, "Begin". Anko took no hesitation in striking, she jump and came towards Kisuke with a kick. But, Kisuke didn't move at all, he went and took Anko kick, which landed on his face. Kisuke soon flew out the ring.

"What no way!", Obito yelled seeing Kisuke being kick to the face, "You okay Kisuke?".

The blonde got up with a bloody nose and smiled, "Yeah, I'm okay!". Kakashi continue looking at the blonde with seriousness, he saw in the moment Anko kick was about to land, he move out of the kicks way, for a second and soon went back to it direction.

Kisuk soon wipe the blood for the nose and began walk up to Anko. She had a pissed off look, knowing he dodge on purpose. He then extend out his middle and index finger out, it was seal of reconciliation. She sigh and extended her figures as well, both of them connect.

Both of them smiled at each other, "Next time don't go easy on me!", Anko told the blonde.

"Alright, that a promise!", he reply to the girl.

….

Kisuke soon visited a grave with flowers in his hand, "Hey, mom, How you been?", he place the flowers on the grave. He then felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see his father. He look like Kisuke, but had a goatee and was wearing a jonin uniform with a white and green hat, "Your mother would love those flowers, if she was alive.".

"Yeah she would. Are head out for a mission?", Kisuke asked his father, he nodded, "Okay. be safe!".

His father smiled and soon took off his hat and place it on his son, "Dad?!".

"Take care of that. It my lucky hat!", his father told him and soon disappear. Kisuke smiled and soon began walking home. He enter the home and soon went to his room.

Kisuke soon pull out a notebook and open it, the book was filled with formulas and notes. He study it carefully, "What am I missing in here?". He study it all night until he fell asleep.

….

 **In the morning…**

He woke up from a knock on the door, he got where he was sleeping and headed towards the door. He open it and saw the third Hokage at the door, "Hello, Lord Third what bring you here?".

Hokage had a sad look on his face, "I'm sorry to tell you this, but father has been kill.". Kisuke eyes widen when he heard those words, tears soon roll from his eyes. He grab the Third Hokage for comfort, "Why, why did he need to die?".

…

Everyone in the village were dress in black, the where having a funeral for Ketsueki Urahara. Kisuke was wearing his father hat ,as he attend his father's funeral, he focus directly at the coffin of his father.

"Dad, I will keep your hat safe and become a shinobi", he tighten his fist, causing blood to come out of them.

His classmate look at him with saddens in their eyes, Kakashi saw that Kisuke was determined to become a shinobi, "I wish you luck Kisuke!".

Anko wanted to say some to him, but didn't have the words. Kisuke soon left to go home, but saw Anko, he then walk towards her, "Hey".

"Hey", reply she to the blonde, " Are you okay?". Kisuke look at the sky, he was in deep thought and turn to her, "I'll survive. And hey, Anko", she look at the blonde, "Let's be friends", he gave a smiled.

She smiled back, "Nah, I prefer being rivals".

Kisuke laughed at her response, which caused Anko to tackle him, and to start punching. Their classmate laugh at the sight of it.

…

 **Years later…**

Kisuke soon graduated for the academy, and was paired with Anko. His outfit was a dark green shirt, black pants, wooden sandles, is shinobi headband wrap around his right arm and wear his father hat.

Both genin were waiting for their sensei to show up. Kisuke took the time reading his notebooks, Anko was pacing back and forth, "Where is he?".

Kisuke close his book, "Clam down Anko he'll come when he's ready!". Anko gave him a dirty look, which cause the blonde to sweat. Soon someone came through the doors, he had pale skin and long black hair, Kisuke knew who he was, Orochimaru.

"So you two will be my students?", he told the teens, he smiled at the both of them, "Let's get to know each other. Tell me your names. Likes. Dislike. Hobby and dream?".

Anko went first, "My name is Anko Mitarashi. I like Dango and sweets. My dislike are spicy food and Kisuke. My hobby is performing tea ceremonies. My dream is to become a famous shinobi.". Orochimaru smiled at her words, "and you?", he told Kisuke.

He soon began, "My name is Kisuke Urahara. I like to do research on chakra and Jutsu and make new invention, also looking at dirty books. My dislike are having people hurting my friends. My hobby is reading books. My dream is one day is create a research facility here in the hidden leaf to help everyone in the village.".

Orochimaru and Anko were shocked to hear Kisuke's dream, "My Kisuke, it seem you and I are the same. I too reach chakra and Jutsu as well.". Kisuke was surprised to hear his sensei took the liking in researching.

"Okay, let start.", the jonin soon pull out two bells, "let start with a test shall we?".

….

 **Out on open filled…**

Kisuke and Anko faced their sensei. Orochimaru and his the air, he then strike it downward, "began!".

The two students soon disappear, and hid themselves, Orochimaru smiled, " _they hid themselves pretty well_.".

…

Kisuke and Anko were hiding in the leaves, "What are we going to do? He's a jonin!". Kisuke took out his notebook, gave it quick look and put away, "I have an idea, but I need your help.". Anko look at the boy and nodded.

…

Orochimaru waited for his students to make a move, Kisuke soon appear charging at him. " _Charging towards me I thought he would do better_ ". He threw a ninja star, he then did some wave sign, " **Shadow clone Jutsu: Shadow Shuriken** ", the ninja star soon multiple. It shocked the Jonin, he jump in the air to avoid the attack. Anko so appear and threw a larger Shuriken at him. He dodge the attack, "Is that the best you can do?".

"Nope, we're just warming up!"

Orochimaru soon turn to see where the voice was. He saw the Shuriken, transform into Kisuke. The boy soon wave more hand sign, " **Wind Style** : **Air Bullet Jutsu** ", he inhale air and so release a ball of air and launch it on Orochimaru. The air sphere push the Jonin to ground.

"Anko get the bells!", the female Shinobi quickly try to get the bells from their sensei, but soon disappear into smoke. It shocked them both, "Up here", Kisuke turn to see Orochimaru above him, he the kick the boy to Anko and which he collided her.

He black out for a moment, but soon open his eyes to see his face landed on something squish, it was Anko's Chest. She soon punch him in the face and sent him fly to a tree, "You pervert! How dare you land on my chest!".

Orochimaru soon landed on the ground and laugh at the sense he just witness, "Pass". Both of them look at him in surprise.

"But, we didn't get the bells", Kisuke told his master, he had a huge bump on his head from Anko attack.

"The test was to work as a team" he told his students, "and so your work, with each other as a team. I was quite impress, did you from that plan Kisuke?". He nodded in response, "My Kisuke you have my praise".

The blonde smiled at his master, "Well, I'll be going now.", he soon left in a cloud of smoke. Kisuke soon began to began to leave towards home, "Kisuke!", the hat and clogs boy turn to his teammate, "I will surpass you no matter what and be Orochimaru sensei favorite!".

He smiled at her, "okay, Whatever I'll see you later", but soon Anko tackle him and sat on top of him, "I'm serious, why can't you can't take me serious?". Kisuke soon disappear in a cloud of smoke, it was shadow clone. She scream when she realize that he was long gone, "Kisuke!".

He smiled at nearby tree and left the violet haired girl, " _She so adorable when she mad!_ ". He need to back to his home to finish is research.

…

He walked through the village, and saw Kakashi, "Hey, Kakashi!".

The white haired boy gave him wave, "Did you come back from meeting your sensei?".

"Yeah, i did. I got Orochimaru and you?".

"Minato", Kisuke was surprise, Kakashi master was the Yellow Flash. He then saw he was near his home.

"Well, see you around!", he began to enter his home.

"Kisuke!"

Blonde turn to white haired boy.

"Can you help me developed a new Jutsu?"

The blonde smiled at him, "okay sure!".

…

 **That the end of this chapter, please review.**

 **Which clan should Kisuke mother be from,**

 **Uchiha**

 **Hyuga**

 **Uzumaki**


End file.
